The Perfect Present
by TheLeakyCauldronWrites
Summary: Hinny Valentine's fic. A couple of years after the battle, Harry and Ginny arrange to spend some rare alone time together on their Valentine's date, but Harry has trouble finding the perfect gift for his girlfriend.


This was the worst part of Valentine's Day, Harry thought, eyeing a wizard carrying an armful of red roses down the street outside the shop. Not the emphasis on needing another person to be happy, not the soppy rhymes people sent each other, not even how expensive chocolate suddenly became in Honeydukes. No, he thought, the worst part was finding the perfect present for Ginny.

She had told him on numerous occasions that she didn't mind if he got her anything at all; that the whole day was over-commercialised anyway and all that mattered was that they were together, particularly since they barely saw each other nowadays while she was studying and he was at the Ministry. But still, he knew that she would have thought of something perfect, and as it was only their second valentine's together, he wanted it to be special.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Harry turned to see a short, squat wizard in the yellow robes worn by the shop's staff. As usual, there was the momentary look of surprise as the assistant recognised him, and then his features smoothed out into an expression of polite expectation.

"Um, yes –" Harry looked around at the shelves of valentines-themed memorabilia, from bright pink heart-adorned cauldrons to cards that sang shrilly when opened. "I need a present."

"Yes," the assistant agreed patiently, "What kind of thing did you have in mind?"

Harry almost sighed aloud. If he had something in mind, he wouldn't need help. "Something... quidditch related?" he ventured uncertainly after several moments' thought.

The short wizard beamed. "I know just the thing!" He turned and waddled off energetically.

Moments later, he returned with swathes of brightly coloured material draped over his arm. "Cupid's quidditch robes!" he announced, holding a shimmering gold pair of robes up so Harry could see the white feathery wings protruding from the back of the fabric. "The wings come to life when the wearer puts the robes on, allowing them to look like they are flying while in fact they are riding the broom," he explained.

Harry just stared at him. "Um—I think—" he broke off, slightly lost for words as the image of Ginny wearing the ridiculous looking clothing floated into his mind.

"They come in a range of colours, if the gold is not to your taste," the assistant continued, sensing his hesitation. He gestured to the other colours. "We also have purple, blue and green, or you can pay an extra ten galleons to have a custom colour prepared for you—"

"That won't be necessary," Harry said hastily. "No, no, um— I was thinking of something else?"

The assistant didn't look put out in the slightest. "Of course, sir," he agreed, "I know exactly what you mean." Once again, he disappeared off down the aisle.

This time when he returned, it was not immediately obvious what he had brought. Then Harry saw the small golden sphere in his palm; a snitch.

"A snitch box!" the dark-haired man announced before Harry even had chance to open his mouth. "Put anything inside here – a ring perhaps –" he paused to wink knowingly at Harry, "and it will be safe from all but those who are attuned to it via their touch. It's much like the muggle, uh, fingerprint recognition, uh, technology," he said, stumbling a little over the last sentence.

Harry opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "Wow, um—wow. The only problem is I don't have anything to put in it," he said with a smile. He wasn't planning on proposing; he and Ginny loved each other, but their separate lives were too busy with school and work to move on to a joint life in marriage right now. Besides, they were both still so young. "Maybe something quidditch related isn't the best idea, uh, perhaps just some nice jewellery?" Ginny didn't wear necklaces a lot, but something pretty for when she did would surely be a good present.

The assistant bit his lip, and then his almond eyes scrunched up in a smile. "No problem, sir! No problem at all. I know just what you need."

Harry really wasn't sure the wizard _did _not just what Harry needed, particularly as Harry himself didn't know, but he didn't have chance to protest – the yellow-robed man was already tottering away.

"This way!"

Harry started, realising he was supposed to be following this time, and hurried after him. On the way to the jewellery counter, Harry passed a gaggle of teenage witches and wizards nearby who were huddled around a counter of love potions and charms. Remembering Hermione's recent rants on the topic, he wondered idly how much longer the sale of such items would remain unrestricted.

"Is this to your pleasing, sir?" The man was holding up a silver chain, looking up at Harry with genuine eagerness. In the centre was a small replica of a snitch, though where the golden ball would usually be, there was instead a deep green gemstone. "The emerald snitch," the wizard whispered in an awed tone. "The perfect present, don't you think?"

Harry imagined brushing Ginny's red hair to the side and putting the necklace around her neck; the green against her pale skin; he imagined fastening the chain at the back. He imagined her thanking him, promising to wear it out on their next date.

"I'll take it."

* * *

To be continued with their actual date in Part 2; please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
